Talk:Living Shovel
Any suggestions? Has anyone had any real great success with this spell, or is it as worthless as it seems? Also, does anyone have stats on how much chance it provides each turn at higher spell levels? three : The most popular use of living shovel I see is as a LoS blocker. You stand behind it, only coming out to attack on your turn, then walking back behind it. Can easily double your effective HP, since the shovel is tough for a summon. - Dashiva 12:14, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Yup there is that, but at lvl 5 it gives you an extra 80 CH over the course of 10 turns, with Fortune's +50/60 this adds up to one heck of a lot more dammage. Nli10 13:51, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Questions Level 5 living shovels luck spell lasts for 12 turns not 10, can someone edit that? 84.131.118.23 09:48, 26 June 2007 (UTC) : Done. //PeetTM 10:02, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Asnwers Q:Living shovel add PP with +x to chance?( like fortune) Or only for damage? K' :Living shovels adds only chance, once you get +10 chance you get +1 pp, every inbattle statbuff gives all the extra bonus, as spell vitality of iop's gives hp and fortune gives chance with a maximun on crit of +111 chance thats equal to +11 PP --Cizagna 19:43, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Correction: The max chance fortune can give is not 111, it is 120 which is obtained by a crit on level 6 Fortune (Adam17140 19:55, 12 May 2007 (UTC)) : When that was written, +111 was the maximum, as level 6 spells didn't exist yet. //PeetTM 10:02, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Resists My level 5 shovel has 11% resist to all elements, and 0% resist to AP/MP loss. Anyone know anything about other level shovels? AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 09:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Is this outdated? Please confirm. At level 5, provides +8 Chance per turn. This effect is stackable and lasts up to 12 turns, for a total of +96 Chance after that entire duration. Pair it with Fortune for a total of +156 Chance. Joewoof 07:00, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :A common mistake is to confuse the summoning spell with the spell cast by its summon. The Living Shovel spell does not provide a Chance buff. The Luck spell cast by Living Shovel (summon) does. --Lirielle 07:28, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ah ok. I see the rationale behind Notes placement now. Joewoof 07:40, 31 August 2008 (UTC) After 1.27 update, still worth it? After the 1.27 update, Living Shovel loses it's chance increasing powers. Is it still worth it to level it? --Kujakki String Slasher (talk) 08:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I've seen that new Shovel few times and it's very useful. You can easily rape enemies mp and enemies can't get close to you, because shovel pushes them away :D EisttekcirCZ 10:15, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *It's considerably more useful than it was, being one of the toughest summons in the game and capable of keeping goes away while one focuses on one. The monster AI generally knows how to try to use shovels to their advantages though - there are several foes that, provided they can dodge the shovel, will walk around to the other side of it to be pushed towards the owner. --Pgunn (talk) 00:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC)